


Addiction

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A collection of drabbles written upon requests on tumblr. More information about the content on the first chapter's notes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a collection of drabbles written upon requests I received on tumblr. Some people asked me to put them on here, so here we go. The chapters are not cohesive.
> 
> I know drabbles are supposed to be very short (100-300 words) but these reach from 400 to 900 words. 
> 
> Prompts are "explained" through chapter titles. Some of these chapters tend to be very sappy. Enjoy.

Its way past three in the morning and as always MSF’s monthly birthday party has been a drunken but happy mess so far. 

Big Boss looks up from his bottle of beer - he’s lost track of how many he’s had tonight. A low grunt leaves his mouth as his eyes focus on the show in front of him and he’s not sure if it’s the picture presented to him or the alcohol in his body that makes him snort and laugh instead.

There he is, Commander Miller. Respected by everyone. Currently standing on one of the large tables as if it was his stage. Singing along to a song that Snake can’t quite recognize because Kaz’s drunk singing is just so horrible. The younger man is waving his arms and doing the most ridiculous poses, the few men and women that haven’t left already cheering him on as if he is giving them the show of their lives.

Snake watches closely as Kaz’s hands then travel to his belt and remembers that the man has this horrible habit of pulling his pants down for whatever reason when he’s drunk. As if his life depended on it, Snake rushes to Kaz’s side, pulling on the man’s arms to stop him in his doing. “Kaz - I think it’s time for us - you – to leave.”, he grunts, voice rough thanks to the alcohol.

“C'mon Boss, it was about to get good!”, one of the women protests as Snake pulls on Kaz’s hand, forcing him down from the table.

Kaz frowns down at Snake with bitter disapproval, the man’s full lips curling into an almost ridiculous pout as he hops back onto the ground, losing his balance for a second but not his cocky tongue. “She’s right, Boss! I was ‘bout show them the real Kazuhira Miller!”.

“Maybe you can show ‘em next month, when you’re not so drunk that you can’t even walk straight, let alone pull of your pants down without breaking your neck.”, Snake says with a grin as him and Kaz make their way to leave the mess hall, steadying the other man’s wonky treading with his hands wrapped around Kaz’s hips.

Even a few meters away from the mess hall, Snake can still hear the screaming and debating of the soldiers that someone else should take Kaz’s place of entertaining the remaining crowd. He chuckles. How could he not. “You’re just jealous.”, Kaz then says from next to him, the man’s arm hanging over Snake’s shoulder as his face presses so close that Snake can smell the alcohol in his breath. “Just ‘cause you can’t compete with the great Kazuhira Miller you .. you just - take my glory away from me. That’s so cold, Boss. I would’ve never exp-”

The gibberish finds an end as Snake presses his lips against the younger man’s. He can feel the corners of Kaz’s mouth twitching in soft surprise before they respond, although his movement is slow and clumsy. The taste of alcohol is even stronger now but it doesn’t stop Snake from softly moving his lips against Kaz’s, adjusting to his almost coy behavior. A strangled noise leaves the other’s mouth as Snake’s tongue licks over Kaz’s lower lip, who then opens up with a sigh.

Snake doesn’t take advantage of this however, pulling back and staring into Kaz’s face. He looks cute like this, soft beads of sweat on his forehead and a flush from the alcohol and maybe even from the kiss on his prominent cheekbones, slightly hidden behind his sunglasses, expression baffled as if the short clashing of their lips sobered him up.

“I just didn’t want them to see the kiss marks on your thighs since some of them know you’re supposed to be chaste on my order.”.

Kaz’s hand that isn’t resting on Snake’s shoulder presses against his mouth as he turns his face away in shame - or so Snake thought. Instead the corridor fills with a muffled laughter.


	2. Seductive Kiss

They’ve been talking in the office for a couple of hours now, the sun slowly setting on the horizon far away from Mother Base.

Kaz hands Snake another couple of papers to which the older man grunts and frowns. “Stop complaining.”, the younger man criticizes, softly rolling his eyes before leaning back into his chair. “We’re almost done, just look through that contract. We could earn a lot of money with it - which would make me quite happy - but the risk is pretty high so I’m not sure if you want to take it. -”.

Another exhausted noise leaves Snake’s mouth as Kaz continues. It’s rare that they sit together like this, both of them lost in the paperwork that Kaz usually takes care of - but sometimes Kaz can’t, no, doesn’t want to decide alone. So Snake has to join him. And saying no results in - nothing good.

They’ve been sitting here for five hours and Kaz can’t blame Snake that he’s unable to listen to him anymore and watches him closely instead.

The younger man is staring a file in his hands, his full lips moving rapidly. There’s a pleasurable feeling in Snake’s stomach when Kaz’s tongue licks over his full lower lip every now and then, the sight intoxicating. It gets worse when those lips come to stand still, Kaz’s fingers guiding a black pen between them.

Snake has to swallow as Kaz traps the pen between his teeth and holds it there without the help of his hands. The younger man’s tongue then licks over the tip of the pen, swirling around it slowly and Snake can’t help but to think of something that he’d really like to replace with the pen.

Closing his eye, Snake takes a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts when he hears Kaz calling out to him. “So what, Boss? You want to do it?”.

Under other circumstances, this would’ve most likely been an invitation to sex. But not when Kaz was in his business mode. “I-I don’t know.”, the older man stammers as he opens his eye again, averting his gaze from Kaz.

“What do you think of the target?”, Kaz asks, Snake then hearing the sound of the younger man slightly leaning over the table. “What the hell? Have you even looked at the file?”.

“No.”.

“Why not? Wait, did you even listen to me just now?”.

“N-No.”.

“And may I ask why, Boss?”, Kaz put a lot of effort into making ‘Boss’ sound especially angry.

“That pen -in your mouth …”, Snake starts, clearing his throat after the first few words although it’s not helping at all. “… it distracted me. Just like your lips.”.

Forcing his gaze back onto Kaz, Snake watches as the younger man stands up from his chair and walks over to Snake’s chair. The man’s hands are now on either side of it, leaning down until their faces are close enough for them to feel each other’s breathing.

Kaz then licks over his lower lip, knowing just too well how much effect it has on Snake. “So my lips distracted you?”, Kaz whispers, voice low and teasing.

Snake couldn’t do anything but nod, happy that Kaz didn’t force words out of him but instead forced his own lips against Snake’s.

Kaz’s lips are hot and wet against Snake’s, their urgent movement making him feel like the younger man wants to devour him on the spot. That feeling intensifies as the other’s tongue slides into Snake’s mouth, although it forces a pleasant sigh out of him, breath catching his throat, feeling hot all over.

Their tongues intertwine in Snake’s mouth then, their dance so rough and intense that it feels more like a fight. Kaz’s hands find their way onto Snake’s face in the meantime, gently trailing over his beard until they are on his neck, curling into the dark hair while forcing the other man’s head into an angle that allows them to deepen the kiss even further.

Not being able to keep his hands to himself, Snake places them on Kaz’s hips and the loud moan resulting from the touch interrupts the kiss - and surprises both of them. Snake’s half-lidded eye stares back into Kaz’s eyes, the shock in them not even hidden by the dark sunglasses.

This time it’s Kaz who clears his throat. “Let’s finish these papers quickly. Please.”.


	3. Exhausted Parents Kiss

A soft nudge on his shoulders is the only thing he recognizes at first.

He wakes up with his face buried in his arms, half of his upper body resting on the wooden desk in his office. It’s hard for him to open his eyes and even harder to keep them open, lazily looking around in the fairly large room. It’s dark in it except for the soft light shining from his table lamp. Something in Kaz clicks as he remembers that nudge on his shoulders, turning around in haste to look at Snake.

“Hey.”, the older man says, the corners of his mouth curling up lightly.

“Hey …”, Kaz repeats Snake’s word as his right hand travels to his face. He’s glad that his glasses are off his face as he places his thumb on the edge of one eye, his index finger doing the same with the other eye. They softly caress over his closed eyelids then, before pitching the bridge of his nose. He’s trying to wake up his mind, gathering his thoughts. “Wait - aren’t you supposed to be on a mission? How late is it?”.

Kaz watches with tired eyes as Snake drags a chair from across the table to place it next to Kaz’s, then sitting down on it. “It’s four in the morning. I came back just now and thought you were sleeping in your bed already but I guess you prefer your desk now.”.

Grunting, Kaz closes his eyes - again - for a second, feeling more than tempted to keep them closed. “I must’ve fallen asleep.”, he sighs, opening his eyes and appreciating the lithe smile that’s still complimenting Snake’s rough features. “I’m glad you managed to take care of the mission on your own because everyone and their - excuse me - bullshit kept me so damn busy today.”, a loud yawn underlines Kaz’s words. “Like, I know that I’m the person in charge for all of their issues and matters most of the time and you know how much I wished for this, how much I love doing it but on some days”, taking a long breath, Kaz’s hand now rubs the temple of his aching forehead, “their issues are just so trivial that it makes me think that I’m taking care of a bunch of kids. Some of them with guns even.”.

A comfortable warmth then engulfs the left side of Kaz’s face, Snake’s calloused fingers stroking over his sleep-heated skin. Falling asleep like this feels like the best idea Kaz has had all day. “You don’t like kids?”, Snake asks, amusement in his voice.

“Not really. Especially not ones with guns. They’re all noisy and troublesome and smear their dirt all over you if you aren’t careful.” ., Kaz answers, unable to resist the grin crossing his features, despite the throbbing ache in his head and the heaviness of his eyes.

“And here I thought I could convince you to adopt a brat or two.”, there’s a hint of sarcasm in Snake’s voice and it makes Kaz unsure whether the other man is serious or not, but the idea makes the younger man feel flustered and oddly comfortable.

Kaz shakes the feeling and the slight embarrassment off with a tired laughter. “I’d prefer to adopt a dog. Or two. Or three. I like huskies.”, he says, voice so soft that it surprises himself. “We can give them stupid names. Like Naked Wolf. Or Big Wolf.”. Kaz can’t hold back a snort when Snake responds with a hurt frown.

“Very funny.”, the older man grunts. “But I’m glad that it’s you who’s taking care of all of this. Of Mother Base. Of our troublesome and exhausting kids.”, Kaz feels the hand on his cheek move again, the way it caresses his skin is unusually soft and slow and he lets the soothing feeling get to him, closing his eyes and letting a blissful sigh slip past his lips.

He then feels Snake’s warm breath against his forehead, his lips placing a tender kiss onto it before they do the same with Kaz’s lips. Their lips barely move against each other, just as tired and exhausted as their minds and bodies are. Despite the lightheartedness of the kiss, it shows a kind of affection that makes Kaz shiver and whimper against the other man’s lips.

Their lips part after a while, a tired smile on Kaz’s lips. “And I’m glad you’re taking care of me … John.”.


	4. Angry Kiss

The loud and intrusive sound of a fist crashing against the metal locker makes him jump, if only slightly.

Not further startled by it, Snake gives Kaz a questioning look. “What’s the matter?”, he asks innocently, as if he doesn’t know better.

Kaz lifts his chin, giving him a faint note of arrogance, Snake thinks to himself, even though the younger man’s cheekbones are painted in a soft red. Not from embarrassment or lust like they usually are when it’s just the two of them, but from anger. “What’s the matter you ask?”, he then hisses, looking down onto Snake, who’s sitting on a bench in the shower room, currently working to slip his dirty boots off of his feet. “What’s the fucking matter? Are you fucking serious? I told you to get back and that we would send the combat unit in there and you just go in and do it yourself and you ask me what the fucking matter is? Do you know how many soldiers were stationed in that base? Are you insane? Are you suicidal?”.

Snake replies with a grunt, no words enough to calm Kaz down as he examines the younger man, his hands balled into fists, which are slightly shaking. The usual calm and mellow expression in his face is replaced with an angry one, his blue eyes wide with anger behind the dark glasses, eyebrows pressed together and lips spread. Kaz’s teeth are bared, as if he’s about to jump Snake and rip the flesh off his throat. It’s rare to see him like this, horrifying even. Snake and just about anyone else has trouble handling Kaz like this, the agitation and fury in his head clouding his reasoning. It’s probably the reason why no one else is in here, Kaz’s moods recognizable from miles away.

“I know you’re the legendary soldier and all”, Kaz suddenly continues, the scorn in his words so obvious that it makes Snake frown, “but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen to me when I tell you to fall back. Look, our intel team said it’s too dangerous, why do you think we have them? To ignore their advice? Honestly, you can’t just do this solo shit all the time and … goddamn it John” - Snake cringes as he hears his name - it’s rare for Kaz to use it when he’s angry like this - “you could’ve died in there more than anywhere else.”.

A deep sigh leaves Snake’s mouth. Let’s try it with reasoning. “But I didn’t, isn’t that all that matters? Besides, the faster it’s done, the faster we get money.”.

Kaz’s fist slams against the the locker again. “Don’t you fucking dare to justify your recklessness with money.”, he snaps, breathing heavily through his nose as he sits down next to Snake with a deep sigh, an obvious attempt to calm himself down. Kaz then places his fingers on Snake’s shoulders, fingernails violently digging into the dirty fabric of the man’s sneaking suit before pulling himself closer.

The space between their lips closes so quickly and unexpected that Snake doesn’t understand why and how, but he’s not one to deny the sudden change of events. The soft tremble of Kaz’s lips as their lips move against each other is something new to Snake, even after the countless times their lips were pressed together like this, no matter if with affection, anger or lust.

However, it ends as quickly as it started, Kaz pushing Snake away by his shoulders and staring back at him. The gaze in the younger man’s blue eyes isn’t anger though, it’s too soft for that. And yet he looks distressed. “Just - just listen to me next time. Fuck, please.”, he says.

“But why? Everything went smoothly, I didn’t even get a damn scratch.”, Snake says, lifting his eyebrows in disbelief. “What is this really about, Kaz?”.

Swallowing, Kaz averts his gaze for a second. “Ever since you were tortured by Strangelove and put in that prison I get …”, he laughs, quietly and with a faint note of embarrassment. “… anxious in these kind of situations. Yeah, call it anxious, call it scared. Fucking scared you won’t come back home when you’re in there and god knows what’ll happen next.”.

“Didn’t you say you believed in me to make it out unscathed back then? Was that a lie?”.

“No!”, Kaz exclaims with hurt in his voice. He lowers his head to further escape from Snake’s gaze that lies heavy on him. “I believe in you, I always do. You should know that by now. But that doesn’t mean I’m not … you know. Being stupid.”.

“It’s not stupid.”, Snake explains as he places his hand under Kaz’s chin, forcing the younger man to look at him while caressing over it with his thumb. “I promise that I’ll come home. Always.”.


	5. Kiss On The Neck

It’s one of the rare days where he feels like cursing the burning hot sun of Costa Rica.

The heat eradicating from it as of today is unbearable, especially during these busy afternoon hours. It worries and irritates Kaz since everyone seems to work a lot less efficient but with a lot more complaining. Aside from that, it seems almost impossible to get away from the heat even if just for a few moments.

A frustrated sigh escapes his dry lips, even up on Mother Base’s highest landing pad. He usually comes up here on these frustrating days to take a break from the heat, but the wind is standing still even up here. His eyes are gazing down onto the main platform, chuckling in disbelief at the soldiers who are patrolling in shirts, some of them even in shorts.

It’s during these hot days that Kaz also wishes that he wouldn’t be this picky and conscious about his appearance, making sure that the men respected him and his neat uniform and the women found him alluring while admiring the thoughtful yellow accessory around his neck. Today, however, he grunts at his own pride, brushing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand, his left hand holding onto some documents for Snake who is about to head off to a mission.

Snake. Right!

“There you are.”, - speaking of the devil. Hearing that all too familiar voice from behind him, Kaz can’t help as his lips curl up into a smile before he turns around. "I’m about to leave, why aren’t you at the chopper?“.

Without hesitating, Kaz turns around and makes his way across the landing pad to Snake. The sun’s warmth presses against his back now and he could swear that it’s burning through the fabric of his uniform. "Sorry ‘bout keeping you waiting. I usually come up here to enjoy the wind on these damned hot days but I guess I’m not even granted that today. I feel like I’m melting in this uniform.”, he complains as he steps next to Snake, who isn’t that much better off considering the tight layers of the sneaking suit. And yet the older man isn’t sweating at all, the expression in his face calm even with the rays of sunlight falling onto him. They actually compliment his face in a lot of ways, enhancing the compassionate dark blue color of his eye, his rough albeit handsome features throwing light shadows onto the soft tan of his skin while his dark beard and hair shine bright with soft gray strands in between.

It’s unintentional as Kaz swallows, eyes glued to the other man’s face as a well-known pressure builds in his stomach, making his body even hotter than it already is. His hand trembles as he reaches Snake the papers he’s holding onto. “T-there you, the mission briefing.”, he says, cursing the little stutter. “Go through it on your flight. ETA is about forty-five minutes if the sun doesn’t burn the chopper.”.

“Kaz”, Snake huffs as his hand wraps around Kaz’s wrist instead of taking the papers he’s holding onto and Kaz feels how he’s roughly pulled forward, stumbling a few steps closer to the older man. The feeling of Snake’s hot breath then clashes against his sweaty neck and he feels like he’s about to melt under the unforgiving sun and the equally unforgiving lips forcing themselves against his neck.

These lips - Snake’s lips - they’re rough and chapped and the best thing he’s ever felt against his neck. Right now they’re just above his yellow scarf, eagerly sucking on his skin with the occasional wetness of Snake’s tongue joining in to lick over his sweaty and burning flesh. Kaz closes his eyes as he feels the other man travel further and further up, not missing a spot of Kaz’s smooth skin, causing the soft hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Snake probably feels the heavy throbbing of Kaz’s pulse against his lips, the younger man unable to stop his head and heart from pounding like he’s about to burst into flames.

It’s not long before Snake has worked over the skin on either side of Kaz’s neck with his lips and tongue, stopping below the man’s right earlobe and teasingly digging his teeth into it. “Consider wearing less on hot days like these.”, Snake whispers into Kaz’s ear, a cocky smirk dancing around his lips. “The sweat on your neck is a real distraction.”.

Biting down on his lips with his eyes still closed, Kaz leans into the hot breath still clashing against his ear and neck. “You’re calling me a distraction?”.


	6. French Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a few requests to continue this one, so maybe I will. One day.

He feels relief and satisfaction spreading through his stomach as the chopper safely touches down onto the helipad.

Snake steps out of it but not before waving to Morpho in an approving way. Despite the pleasant feeling in his body, Kaz frowns softly as he scans the older man. Dried mud clings to the front of his sneaking suit and the grip of the tranquilizer pistol in his holster, some small parts of the suit’s fabric missing and exposing Snake’s bruised skin. His face looks rather clean though, except from a soft yet clearly visible scratch that travels over his left cheek. “Kaz.”, Snake says, voice rough with a hint of exhaust.

“Welcome home, Boss.”, Kaz greets the man with a smile, following him as he returns the smile while walking past the younger man. “The mission went really well, you never cease to amaze, truly.”, he continues as they walk down Mother Base’s main platform with a slow but steady pace that allows Kaz to hold his gaze onto Snake as he continues to explain what has happened while the man was gone. A few soldiers salute them along the way, Snake taking the time to nod to every single one of them with approval despite his exhaustion.

Their movement comes to a halt as they reach the showers, Snake sitting down onto one of the wooden benches with an exhausted sigh, stretching his back. Kaz stands next to him, although quiet now, watching Snake closely. He doesn’t know what causes it, but the sudden urge to place his hand onto Snake’s face overcomes him, happy that no one else is around to witness it.

His thumb now carefully brushes over the thin scratch on Snake’s face, the older man softly shivering against the touch while throwing an odd frown at Kaz. “Does it hurt?”, Kaz asks, pulling his eyebrows down in worry. “I’m sorry, it didn’t look that deep and I just -”, his word are interrupted as Snake grabs both of his wrists.

What’s happening next takes Kaz some time to realize - Snake stands up, pushing his whole weight and his dirty clothes against Kaz, pinning him between his body and the cold while tiles of the wall. Yelping, Kaz wishes his hands were free to cover up the embarrassing sound slipping past his lips but instead they’re held against the wall by Snake. “W-what’s the matter?”, he breathes out with surprise and maybe even a portion of panic.

“You are the matter.”, Snake says, no, growls, his voice rough and deep with - lust? “Do you think you can just touch me with your fingers like this after I crawled in the mud for three days without me reacting to it? Goddamn it, Kaz.”. 

Unable to respond to the heavy words breathed into his face, mind too dizzy, Kaz instead decides to close his eyes to regain his composure. As he opens them, ready to respond, Snake is suddenly closer than before, so close that their lips brush together. Not daring to breathe for a couple of seconds, Kaz’s eyes are wide, staring directly into Snake’s closed one before his flutter back close as well.

The pressure that applies onto Kaz’s lips then is so fierce and hard that he feels like burning up from just this simple touch, Snake’s teeth losing no time to gently bite down onto Kaz’s lower lip, pulling on it, sucking on it. The older man’s tongue then asks, no demands entry and Kaz can’t deny him, opens up with a heavy moan that vibrates against Snake’s lips.

Kaz suddenly feels how Snake lets go off his wrists and he loses no time to dig his fingers into the dirty fabric of the man’s sneaking suit, even though the mud on it feels more than just gross.

He’s not sure what makes him hum into the kiss then. It could be Snake’s tongue that invades his mouth, so forceful and relentless that Kaz feels like he’s being violated, in a way that makes his dick softly press against the fabric of his clothes. Or it could be Snake’s hands that are suddenly onto Kaz’s ass, roughly squeezing it and pulling their trembling bodies even closer, Kaz holding onto the dirty material between his fingers for dear life.

Their tongues battle inside of Kaz’s mouth in the meantime but Kaz can’t win that battle, not today, Snake’s treatment way too harsh and brutal and good, so good that Kaz lifts his leg, wrapping it around Snake’s waist. The lingering taste of the older man slowly settles in his mouth, bitter and wild with the faintest note of smoke and Kaz rocks his hips forward with a whimper.

A heavy, breathless moan of Kaz’s name leaves Snake as their lips part. Both of them are fighting for air, a trail of saliva hanging between their mouths. It breaks as Snake pulls his head further back, his eye half-lidded and focusing on Kaz face. The younger man could feel how his skin is burning, probably reddened.

“Sorry.”, Snake exhales. “I know I’m dirty.”.

A smug grin accompanied by a soft laughter leaves Kaz’s mouth. “Indeed.”.

Snake grunts, glaring at the way Kaz twists his words before continuing. “How about we continue this over there?”, his blue eye darts over to the shower stalls.

Biting down on his lip, Kaz tries to ignore the throbbing feeling that’s already settled in his lower region. “What if someone comes in here … while … you know.”.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”.

“You are horrible.”.

Snake grins. “Takes one to know one.”.


End file.
